best of both worlds
by Kenz-lindz2014
Summary: Miley is also Hannah Montana and was dating Jake but breaks up with him. What will happen when she meets Joe her first true love. MOE tiny bit of jake/miley. did i say that Jake is out to get revenge on Miley. Will it break up miley and joe.
1. PREVEIW

Preview

**There was my first boyfriend.**

"Jake I think I like more then a friend"

"Miley would you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course"

**Then there was my break up**

"Jake it's over. It should have been over a long time ago!!"

"Miley I will get revenge. You'll see!"

"Ha ha ha I am so scared."

**Then there was my first love.**

"Miley I think I love you."

"I love you too, Joe."

Then we kissed.

**Then there was revenge.**

I was on stage as I was singing the 'Best of Both Worlds'

When ……… happen

**Then there was my last break up.**

"MILEY YOU LIED TO ME WHY!!"

"I was scared that you would only like Miley not Hannah."

"Well now I don't like either!"

"JOE PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!!"

"It is over Miley. If that is ever your name."

**I had my first boyfriend leave me, and then I found my first love, and have him leave me in two weeks. Great!!**

**Starring **

Miley Cyrus

"_Joe I love you!"_

Joe Jonas

"_Why did you lie Miley? I thought you could trust me?!?!?"_

Cody Linley as Jake Ryan

"_Will get revenge Miley wait and see!"_

Kevin Jonas

"_Miley I understand why you were Hannah and Miley what I don't understand is why you didn't tell me or Joe."_

Nick Jonas

"_It will be ok Miley I promise"_

_**And more**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Jake I think its time we break up. I know you have been cheating on you and I just don't like you how I thought you like me. Bye Jake." Yup me Miley Cyrus just broke up with Jake Ryan and you're sitting there wondering why. Well I will tell you why in a minute Jake is talking I should listen shouldn't I.

"…will get revenge Miley!" he said yea right he cant hurt a fly "… and see you just wait and see Miley!!"

Anyway that was about two days ago and now the reason was because I met Joe Jonas thee Joe Jonas. AHHHHHHH!!!! So now about five minutes ago he asked me out and duh I said yes then we had our first kiss!!

"Joe I have to do something tonight but tomorrow would be a great night for a date"

"Yea I will pick you up at five and we could go to this cool place downtown?"

"Yea that sounds great. Bye Joe." Then we kissed

once I was home lily came over so we could get ready for the Hannah concert you see I am also Hannah Montana just Lilly, Jake, and family know though and now you so shh!

_Oh yeah  
Come on_

You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color

Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

The best of both worlds

You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah)  
But school's cool cuz nobody knows

Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both  
(You know the best) You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be

Yeah the best of both  
You get the best of both  
Come on best of both

Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best,

You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere

You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh yeah  
It's so much better cuz you know you've got the best of both worlds

Then I did 10 more songs

"Goodnight everybody hope you had a great time. Drive safe." I as Hannah said.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, I am not going to continue my stories yea yea I know you really don't care but the first person that ask can continue my stories for me or they can do one and another person can do another but first come first serve just tell me which story or stories you want but,

They have to be updated often

They don't have to but try and make them long

And you have to have fun writing them


End file.
